The Princess and Her Queen
by KatieMacLove
Summary: Princess Santana Lopez had it all. She was supposed to have all the boys in the land fawning over her, not her making a fool over the bitchy princess, Quinn Fabray. (Modern day princesses because I can't imagine writing that mid evil shit)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. As a disclaimer, I don't own the show or the characters (But I really want to fuck them. *Sad sigh because I know it will never happen*) Anyways, this is my first story. Reviews and rates are great encouragement! Thank you for reading! :)**

**~Kay**

The Princess and Her Queen

It's official! Something is really wrong with me. Not in the physical sense, because I look amazing! Not being cocky, but there is use in denying it was I who inherited Mother's good looks of tan skin, pink lips, dimples, and long, curly chestnut locks. With not a hair out of place, no crooked teeth, sexy, Latina curves, my face is one of a princess- no pun intended.

With my looks, and kingdom, I could literally get any guy I want with a wink and the snap of my fingers. Except for one tiny detail; I don't want any _guy_. I told you something was wrong with me!

I should be perfect by now! I am a Princess damn it! Everything was supposed to be perfect! I was supposed to love have cucumber sandwiches and tea! I was supposed to love horseback riding with my legs hanging from the side! I was _supposed _to want to marry Prince Charming! I wasn't supposed to be dreaming about _Quinn_. I was supposed to become best friend with her and talk about the latest Prince on our minds! I'm not supposed to want to be the one on her mind and I'm not supposed to want her to be my best friend and more.

But alas, it seems fate has always had it out for me from the jump. Maybe the signs were there when I wanted to go shooting arrows with my brother. Perhaps it is the fact that I absolutely _detest _havingcucumber sandwiches and tea. I would rather have steak with Papi than being polite any day. Could it be because I love poking dead things with a stick? It would just be that fateful day.

It was my eighteenth birthday ball on March 15th. All royalty was bound to come and celebrate the much adored Princess Santana Diabla Camille Lopez. Isn't it' just exciting? _Insert sarcasm._ Anyways, I was dancing with a prince from some small ass country with a bad case of halitosis when I looked over to the left; my God, it was a beautiful sight. Pale skin, rose-red lips, a perfectly arched-eyebrow, platinum blonde hair and the not so stubble air of bitchiness, all wrapped up in a gorgeous tan dress that looked to be painted to her at the top and poured out from the midsection. She looked around the room with barely hidden distaste. Oh, how beautiful that distaste was.

I was so entranced in that I failed to notice my heels trampling Prince Halitosis. He tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Princess Santana. If I may be so blunt, you are _killing _me! I know you don't want to dance with me if it has been this obvious for the past ten minutes and-"

"Wait! It's been ten minutes?!" I interrupt in a panic. I can't believe I was staring at her for _ten _minutes. "Why didn't you tell me?! You should have snapped me out of it sooner! I could have made a_ fool _out of myself, Hallie! " As I continue with my rant, he looked like he was about pass a brick through his rectum. His dark brown gelled hair is falling in his face from all the shaking his head is doing. His mouth is bobbing up and down but no coherent words come out.

"What- who, um- how- Hallie?"

"Answer me, Hallie!"

Finally he comes to his senses. "My name isn't 'Hallie', its Prince Finn Gary Hudson, sixth in line! And who in the world are you talking about?! I try to get your attention for ten minutes and you snap at me!"

Throughout his monologue I try not to wince at how his lumbering six foot tall self has brought his face way too close to mine, but it is inevitable. I tried! I really did, but I had to say something! "Look, _Finnocence_, I do sincerely apologize for biting your head off, but I cannot handle this. My tits are sweating in this dress and my face is sweating because of your breath, your breath stank because of that appetizer you should have avoided. It would have been best if we could have prevented these situations from happening, however as human beings, we cannot. But! It would is best if we both remove ourselves from this situation immediately." I remove myself from his grasp and hold my hand out for him to shake. "Thank you for your time, Prince Hal- _Finn_," He awkwardly cleared his throat and took my hand. "Okay, so maybe I will see you in due time? Bye for now, Finnept." I give a small wave as I walk away.

I sigh in relief as I step out the balcony doors, into the cool night air I look over the fountain. I bask in the silence for about thirty seconds until I get scared out of my mind.

"Escaping your own party?" A husky alto voice chuckles from a dark corner to the right of me. I give an embarrassingly girlish squeal or gibberish in reply. It chuckles again.

"Can you come out and speak like a normal person! It is not polite to scare the birthday girl at her own party! And second! Who the hell stalks around in dark corners outside?! Don't you know I can go all Lima Kingdom on you?!" I rant with my arms flailing and face flushed.

She steps out and chuckles. My breath catches in my throat when I realize who it is. It's the same girl I was staring at inside. Her voice comes out like angels on the day Jesus was born. Her face up close is even better than Aphrodite.

"Are you done, Princess?"

"Am- Wha-You came here! What?! Me- done?" I can't get what I want to say out because all I'm thinking is, _"Omg, I cannot believe I almost shat myself in front of a goddess." _

She moves on to the full belly laughter. _Did I hear a choir? _ She smiles her first really smile all night. "Quinn." She extends her hand towards me.

"What?" I ask looking stupid, probably with a little bit of drool on my face.

"Aren't you quite the charmer?" She smirks. "My name is Quinn. Mostly known as Princess Lucy Quinn Fabray, but I prefer Quinn." She waves her hand in my face before she extends it again. I rush to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn! I, um. My name is Santana, you can call me Tana. I'm eighteen today. I'm legal. Are you?" I don't realize what I'm saying until she looks at me with a face similar to WTF? "….um… I didn't mean to say any of that….yeah..."

Much to my surprise, she burst out into gut-wrenching laughter that turn into wheezing. I look at her as she struggles for a good five minutes. Finally, she slows her laughter down and wipes her eyes.

"Oh, my God! Tana! Thank you for that laugh. I haven't laughed that hard in a long while. And yes, I am legal. I just turned eighteen, two months ago to be exact. Why do you ask?"

_ Oh, my God. The way she says my name! _"No reason…" I twirl a lock of my hair and avoid eye contact. She touches my arm to get me to look at her.

"Tana, I think I know why." She says, dropping her voice a half step.

"And why is that, Quinn?"

"Because, you like me." My mouth drops open and I look at her like she's grown an extra arm and three more eyes. I can't believe the nerve of her! Even if it is true, how could she know?

"Pshh! Not even close!" I scoff and look away.

"Tana, I saw you looking at me for ten minutes." She deadpans.

"I did not!"

"You're right," I nod in agreement. "It was really more like staring at me for ten minutes." _Hold up, what?_

"No, I didn't, Quinn. You must be imagining things."

"Sure, if I imagined you practically drooling and walking all over Prince Finn, then yeah. _Totally imagining things." _She finishes with an eye roll.

I stand there speechless with my mouth gaping like a fish. She sighs dramatically and throws her hands in the air.

"Honestly, Tana! It's okay that you want me; I like you too" After she said that, my brain turned into mush. I can't believe it! She _likes _me! I think I said something back that sounded like gibberish because she laughed. She hugs me and kisses my cheek before she walks away.

"But you're just going to have to work to get me!" She calls as she throws a wink over her shoulder.

_ Dios Mios! _

_**A/N: Might turn this into a series of one-shots. Rate and review please! **_


	2. LIfetime

**A/N: I don't own anything, just my brain. I have a huge potty mouth so that was your warning. Thanks so much for the favs and reviews, it means a lot! I introduced some more characters in this chapter. Rate and review please! :)**

**~Kay**

The Princess and her Queen part 2

It's been about a week since I met Quinn and I can't stop thinking about her! I think this is becoming some weird _Lifetime_ series if they aired shows about obsessive, stalker princesses. I'm seriously thinking I've become a stalker. I've looked up the Fabray Towers and I've looked up almost everything about her. I mean I literally know all the public information, from the name of her dog, to all the emergency exits in Fabray Towers. This is sad.

I guess this is what I get for asking that loud mouthed hobbit of a singer, Rachel Berry. I ask for advice on how to ask Quinn to go on a date with me and she asks me if I knew anything about her. I answer that she is gorgeous and has a sexy voice. Berry sighs as she closes her eyes and shakes her head at me like I've said the wrong thing.

"_Santana, you need to be prepared for everything in advance! You're supposed to learn what she likes so you can take her to do the things she enjoys."_

"_That's what the date is for." Again, she shakes her fucking head._

"_Google."_

"_Excuse me?" _ _Like seriously, the fuck? _

"_Santana. You need to Google her to make sure you don't mess up." _

"_I'm not going to fucking _Google_ her, Berry. Are you crazy? Is this the kind of shit they do in hobbit holes? Huh? Do you Google the times you're going to shit too?" I squint my eyes and take a threatening step towards her. _

_She juts her chin out and squares her chest. "As a matter of fact, I make a schedule, Santana Lopez! And I'm not going to take his conversation to heart because you are my friend and I know you are going through a hard and stressful time at the moment."_

"_Stop talking."_

"_However, I do suggest singing her a song. A love ballad is perfectly acceptable in these situations." Her eyes light up like she just got her fucking hobbit ring. _

"_Stop yourself."_

"_Maybe even a romantic move from the 80s films like holding a boom box on your shoulder. OH! You could sing a Barbara Streisand song! I love Barbra."_

"_Rachel"_

"_I know my middle name is a testament for my talent. I could actually sing for you, it wouldn't be as romantic as you singing personally but it would be so much better because sometimes you tend to go a little flat. But it's perfectly acceptable; I could give you les-"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! "

_She looks startled and the gazed over look in her eye disappears. I take a calming breath and slowly count to ten. I open my eyes and look at her only to close then again and have to count to fifty. _

"_I'm going to walk away before I go to jail for murdering a dwarf." I say as I flip my hair and walk towards the courtyard. _

"_Good luck!" I hear her yell. Ugh, mother fucker. _

So here I am in my room, Googleing Lucy Quinn Fabray. If I end up on one of those _Nancy Grace _specials, I'm coming for ass first.

I decided that this was the most fucked up way of courting so I decide to ask for other advice. I walk around the castle and seek answers from thin air. As I walk aimlessly, I bump into Brittney, the Ballroom Coordinator.

"Princess Sanny!" she squeals as she hugs me.

"Hey, Britts. What's up?" I smile honestly.

"I heard that you want to woo Princess Lucy! Can I help you, Sanny?!" She bounces up and down, not unlike a kid on a sugar rush. I can't say no to that face.

"Sure , Britts." She jumps up again and hugs the life out of me. "how did you hear about that though?"

"Rachie told me." She replied easily. _Fucking loud ass singing elves. _

"Okay, so what should I do?"

"You should get her a lot of candy with ducks and heart shapes. Then you should buy her a pond and fill it with ducks. The ducks should defiantly be able to sing." Her eyes glaze over. "I'm going to find out if they have singing ducks. Bye, Sanny! " She calls over her shoulder as she skips off.

_Well, that was a lot of fucking help_.

I've decided to just wing it. I already know Fabray Towers phone number by heart so I pick up my phone and dial. It rings once and an overly chirpy voice answers.

"Hello, Fabray Towers, this is Sugar Motta speaking. How may I help you?" ugh, if that fake ass voice doesn't get on my nerves! This aint McDonalds bitch!

"Yes, this is Princess Santana Lopez. I was wondering if Princess Lucy was available." I say in just a fake a voice.

"Hold on just one moment, and I'll transfer your call. Have a great day!"

_Glad that's over._

"Hello?" I hear my angle say. Damn, what was I calling for?  
"..Hi."

"Tana? Is that you?" She asks, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You. Hi, Quinn. , um, I Googled your number." _Holy shit. I did not just fucking say that?!_

"You _Googled _my number?" Ash asks incredulously.

"Um. No? Yes.. Maybe I did but that was because I couldn't find the phone book." She chuckles at this.

"That's fine, Tana. Just don't say it like that. It tind of reminded me of those daytime movies on _Lifetime_" She laughs loudly at this. _I'm going to fucking juice a berry. _

I laugh along with her, trying not to make myself so obvious. "Quinn, I have a question?"

"Okay."

"You came to my party on my birthday and had a good time?

"Yes."

"You like me?"

"Yes."

"You want to see me again?"

"Yes?"

"You'll go out on a date with me?"

"Yes. Yes to everything, Tana." She says with a smile in her voice.

I'm so fucking excited I have to hurry up and get off the phone so I can squeal and scream and dance in confidence.

"Great! Okay, how about noon on Saturday?"

"That sounds great, Tana. I can't wait." She chuckles.

"Perfect! I'll pick you up because I know where you live!" _ Oh shit. _"Um.. I didn't mean it like that… I meant that the whole world knows where you live, not just me because it was on Google... Shit, I'll stop talking now."

She laughs heartily. "Okay, I'm glad to know you still have your charms." She laughs some more.

"Ha, ha. Laugh it up, Fabray. I'm going to take you on the best date to make up for it."

"I'll hold you to that, Lopez. " She says.

"Scout's honor. Goodnight, Quinn. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight, Tana. And biting is my job." Say says right before she hangs up, leaving me with my mouth gaping open to catch flies. I hang up my phone when the dial tone reaches my ears. I scream embarrassingly so and jump up and down on the bed. Then I look around to make sure nobody saw that; when the coast is clear, I do it again.

I can't believe I'm going to take her on a date! My smile almost splits my face.

_Damn, I'm one lucky bitch. _


	3. Planning the Date

**A/N: I don't own anything, just my brain. I have a huge potty mouth so that was your warning. Thanks so much for the favs and reviews, it means a lot! I introduced some more characters in this chapter. This is Santana planning the date. Warning for weed. Rate and review please! :)**

**~Kay**

I need to come up with the ultimate date. I'm not sure what classifies as the ultimate date, but I'm going to find out. I've gone all around fucking Lima Kingdom looking for ideas to pop out of the sky. I'm badass Santana Lopez! I always come up with the best pranks; dates can't be much harder, right?

I want to come up with something different and cliché at the same time. Maybe I should bring her over for dinner and a movie, but the only flavor I know how to cook is burnt. That's definitely out the question because I want to save the dark theater for better use (Wink, wink).

I vaguely remember starting a list of ideas but then I got distracted somehow and ended up in the game room as of now. It's kind of bad that I'm a procrastinator, but maybe I'll get an idea from Call of Duty with my brother, Puck. A lot of people forget that he's my blood brother because we have different last names but my Papi got around… _gross, I didn't need to think about that. Now I have a mental image that needs bleach. _

I ask Puck over and he comes up to the game room with the beer and weed. He tosses me a beer before he heads to the PS3 and puts in Black Ops. The game room has every gaming system imaginable and any and every game you would ever want to play. _Need _to play in our case. He sits adjacent to me, spread on the couch while I lay back on a few beanbag chairs.

_I wonder how I should bring up Quinn and the date. _ I glance at him as he blows up some shit. We've been talking about some of the pranks we've done in the past as we alternate between smoking, drinking, and playing. I light up a fresh joint and look over again. He catches my eye and my contemplating expression. He arches an eyebrow and run his hands through his He catches my eye and my contemplating expression. He arches an eyebrow and run his hands through the squirrel on top of his head.

"Wassup, San? You okay?"

"I'm cool." I try to look as not suspicious as I can but that doesn't work out because I'm more than a little hazy.

"No, I'm not fucked up enough to believe that. What's wrong?"

"There's this girl… She's fine as fuck and I want to take her out." I say before I take another hit. Puck looks like it's fucking Christmas.

"SANTANA! You play for my team, too! Fuck yeah! Lezbros for life, yo! What's her profile? Short, tall, big, or small?" He asks with an overly excited grin. I would talk about him if I didn't think he would laugh right back about the love sick grin in feel stretch across my relax face. I'm high as fuck right now.

"Mannnnn! She's tall, blonde, booty out of this world! But she's a bit of a bitch but it's so sexy! She does this shit where her eyebrow goes up like this!" I try to do it but it feels like half ny face is raising upwards. Oh well, worth a shot. "It's a sexy eyebrow arch by the way."

"Damn! Lucky you! Where you gonna take her?" he ask as he takes the joint from me and takes another sip of beer.

"Shit, I don't even know!" I being to laugh as I think of taking her to a pond of singing ducks like Britt said.

"OH! I know!" he starts bouncing in his seat like a kid on pixie sticks. "Take her to…"

"What?"

"It was a dramatic pause…"

"oh."

"yeah…"

"Is there a drum roll?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that…"

"So?"

"Yeah there's a drum roll."

"Not the drum roll, idiot! The date!" I would poke him but I don't; feel like moving my fingers.

"Oooohh! UI was saying you should take her to the strip club. Majestic Magic." He says with a half an eyebrow waggle.

"That'd be hot but I don't think she's into that for a first date." He gives a disappointed sigh.

"Damn, worth a shot though."

My mind is still stuck on strippers. I wonder if Quinn will strip for me. My eyes glaze over as I think of her stripping with a sex-brow. That's what I named the eyebrow.

"SANTANA!" I jump.

"What wrong man? Why the fuck you yelling in my ear?!" I yell as I look over at Puck. He laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"not my fault you couldn't hear me because you were thinking about strippers." It scares me how well he knows my train of thought.

"Anyways! I hate to pass-and-dash but I need to get going to Mercedes." He says as he gets up with a grunt.

"Your car?" I ask, confused on why he's talking like his car is a priority or wifey.

"no, " he laughs. "It's my new boo, Mercedes. Nice chocolate mama that work at Schue's Shoes. Hey I think that man is an elf." I snort at his seriousness as we walk to the door and hug.

"Until next time, man. Have fun with your carfriend." I call as he walks out.

I go to my room and look at my list and realize that I have no fucking clue what to do. I hope this doesn't end up too badly.


	4. Ducks Don't Sing

**A/N: I don't own anything, just my brain. I have a huge potty mouth so that was your warning. Thanks so much for the favs and reviews, it means a lot! this is THE date you've been waiting for! Rate and review please! :)**

**~Kay**

I wake up out of my weed induced haze thinking, '_today is the day'. _Today is the date! …_oh shit. TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE DATE! I don't even know what I'm going to do! I'm supposed to pick her up at seven and I don't even know what's interesting in Lima at Seven! What am I supposed to do, take her corn picking?! _A part of me knows I'm being irrational but the bigger, sweaty pit side of me can't grab a hold of that concept.

_Ok, its twelve now. I need to eat, get eye drops, and get ready._

_ **QS***QS***QS**_

I have my driver take the limo to pick Quinn up. I know I look sexy in this outfit Kurt picked out. This black and white printed dress hugs my curves and makes me look better than my mami's homemade tacos. _Maybe Quinn will want to eat my _taco. I strut to the door with my high heeled knee high leather boots. The guard lets me in as soon as they recognize me as Princess of Lima Kingdom. I walk up to the front desk with my guards standing at the door. The too tanned secretary is filing her nails as she continues to talk on the phone while smacking her gum.

I clear my throat impatiently. And she looks up startled. She sits straight and puts on her fake smile. "yes, Mister Emperor. It was a pleasure speaking to you, Sir! Konichuaw! Yes, I like noodles too! Bye bye!" She looks at me expectantly.

"Hello, my name is Sugar, how may I help you this fine evening?"

_Ugh__, fake bitch. _"I'm waiting for Princess Lucy to come down."

"Kay Kay! May I just say that dress make you have the best looking Dalmatian ass ever!" I gape a t her. "Sorry, Asperger's." She smirks. _ Hell fuckin naww!_

"Excuse me! I don't know where your carrot cake, ferret lookin' ass comes from, but I will kick your ass so hard, you will wish you were never born out of your mom's tanning bed vagina. You gots me, bitch?" I take a threatening step forward. _I'm the princess here, I run this shit; whether it's my kingdom or not. _

She looks about ready to shit herself as she nods furiously.

Good.

"Tana?" I turn around at my angel's voice floats through the air turn around to say hi but my mouth hangs open about as useless as trading mangoes for missiles. She wears a simple formfitting black dress that reaches mid-thigh with four inch stiletto heels that make her calves look delicious. I must have been staring for a good few minutes because Quinn waves her hands in front of my face and arches the sexbrow.

"Hi, Quinn. I'm here and you're here looking very nice and classy." I clear my throat like an awkward teen at his first homecoming dance.

"Classy?" She smirks. "I was going for a bit more than _classy_." She steps closer. I stare at her wide-eyed, holding my breath for so long I feel a little dizzy. "But's it seems these shoes had the desired effect." She husks as she wipes at the corner of my mouth. _Hold up, what?_

I swipe my face and look at my hands, shocked and blushing beet red. I don't feel anything though… She giggles as realization plays on my face. Soft giggle turn into full blown laughter as I playfully glare and push her out my way.

"Tana! Your face was so funny! Omg, I can't believe you wiped your mouth! Ahahahahah!" I would be mad is her laugh wasn't so fucking cute.

"Ha. Fucking. Ha. Let's go, we have a busy night." Se sobers up when I say this and looks excited.

"Okay! Where are we going?!" she bounces with a beaming smile. Our diver opens the door and she kisses my cheek before she steps in. I blush before I answer.

"Um, I figured that I'd try something different and have you pick from this list." I give her a piece of paper full of cliche dates that I googled before I got in the car. _ I hope the lined paper doesn't make it look as last minute as it is. I should have typed it. Maybe she'll think its romantic in a Letters to Juliet type of way_.

"Santana! This is so sweet! Nobody has ever asked me where I want to go or do for a date before! This is so romantic, I can already tell it's going to be a great date." She scoots closer to make and interlaces out fingers as she kisses my cheek again. _Fuck yes! Procrastination doesn't totally suck! _

"I'm glad you like it. I try to think outside the box." I flash her most charming smile. "What would you like to do?"

"Wow, there's so much that I like. I want to do dinner at a small Italian restaurant and go for a romantic walk in the park." I tell my driver where to take us. "It would have been kind of funny if you put strip club on here. Disturbing, but funny." She laughs. I give a chuckle and look out the window._ Thank God, Jesus, Buda, Allah, the fish god, whoever that is in the sky, that I erased it off the list._

We spend the rest of the short rid there in a comfortable silence until we pull up to the restaurant. We order the finest wine and some random house favorites. We chat and laugh for thirty minutes for the food arrives. She takes a fork of her pasta and chicken and her eyes roll back in her head as she lets out a moan.

I dropped my fork.

"Oooh, my God! Santana, do you want to try some of this breast?" she groans. _God, yes I will taste your breast._ I nod vigorously as I glance at her breast while they jiggle as she cuts the chicken. _ I'm such a pervert._ She holds her fork out and tells me to open my mouth. _Holy fuck, this is the best chicken! Fuck vegans, they don't know what they are missing! _

I moan and close my eyes. When I look at her I swear her eyes darken. We hold each other's gaze for a while until we continue to eat and talk about random things and get to know what we like.

I pay for the food when we are ready and have out driver, Matt, take us to the park. We were about to go past an ice-cream shop and she says she wants some. I can only pray that this cookies and cream doesn't make me fart all over the place tonight; it's too humid and this dress is too tight.

We lick our ice-cream while we walk about the park. I glance at the pond and see the ducks and geese waddling around. They seem nice. I wish I brought bread.

"Have you ever had a pet?" she asks as a part of the getting to know you segment.

"Yeah, you?"

"I have a hamster and an aquarium."

"That's nice. I had a fish once" I sigh

"What happened?" She interlaces out hands and swings them as the takes another lick at her mint ice-cream.

"Mami was trying to clean the bowl and dropped him down the sink." She gasps and looks at me in sympathy.

"I'm sorry you lost your fish." She kisses my cheek. _If I get a kiss on the cheek for that, I wonder what will happen when I tell her the rest._ I put on my best sad face even though this happened years ago.

"That's not the worse part. She was trying to see if she could get him out so she turned on the light…"

"Annnnd?" she clutched my hand tighter, wanting to know the rest of the story. I let out a long sigh.

"It wasn't the light. She turned on the garbage disposal…" she halts and looks at me in bewilderment. To my surprise, she laughs so hard, the sounds bounced around the park.

"QUINN! It's not funny! I was seven and traumatized! Goldie died by a garbage disposal!" She paid me no mind and laughed harder. "You are going to make the ducks mad if you keep being so loud at night."

She didn't care and kept laughing. "Live a little, Tana! Let's sing!" she started singing respect at the top of her lungs. If she was so fine and adorable, I would have let her ass alone and ignored her. But, as it was, I began to sing too.

We were singing so loud and laughing so hard, we failed to notice the warning quacks as the big duck waddles closer to us. We let out content sighs before we start to giggle again before we go into a Tina Turner song. I'm singing about big wheels turning and the next thing I know, a loud and stinky QUACK goes off right in my face as a ball of dark feather flaps in front of me.

We both scream like the princesses we are and run away with our arms flailing. _I told her about those fucking ducks! _

We run around, probably in a circle, and I'm trying to find Matt when something sharp comes and snips me in the ass, _hard. _ I roll to the ground clutching my ass and screaming. "THESE DUCKS DON'T SING! THESE DUCKS DON'T SING!" Quinn hears my cry and turns around and runs towards me.

"Santana! What happened? Why would ducks sing? Wha- why are you on the ground?!" she pants.

"It bit me!" she stares at me in shock.

"Are you sure?"

I roll my eyes at that dumb ass question. "I'm fucking sure a fucking duck but me in the ass! I sure as hell didn't get shot! It sure as hell wasn't you that bit me in the ass! That would have been better and I'm pretty sure both of us would be screaming for a different reason!"

I didn't process what I was saying as I rubbed my sore ass, but by her blush and her opened mouth, I don't think that's first date material.

"Quinn, I didn't- my ass- and you, um, teeth…" _QUACK! QUACK! _"Oh shit! Let's go to the car." I grab her hand and jump up running. The damned bird flies in front of us, scaring the shit out of me and making me stop and fall again. I ended up letting go of Quinn's hand as I awkwardly tumbled/fell down a small hill.

"OH MY GOD! SANTANA! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"I'M FINE! I'M FROM LIMA TOWERS! THUG LIFE!" I yell as I get up with a broken heel. _ Hope we can get really drunk and forget all about this. I should have never made a fucking mist and just took her to Majestic Magic. _

I limp with one leg about four inches higher than the other because of my shoes and I climb the steps to get to Quinn. She rushes over and hugs me.

"Are you crazy! Why the fuck would you bring us out here with these fucking ducks?! You could have gotten mauled!" she yells as she guides us to Matt. He raises both eyebrows to his country ass hairline and wisely says nothing as his takes in my dirty appearance.

"Me?! I told you to pick and I told _you _ to not sing so fucking loud!" she looks at me incredulously at my last statement.

"Excuse me miss 'Lima Kingdom' Your loud ass is all, 'I'm a Latina! Loud is in my blood!' I am not the one to blame!" She's sexy when she's mad. … Did she insult me?! _Oh Haaaeeeell naww! _

"Oh Haaaaaeeeeeelllll naww! You did not go there white girl! Don't you fucking go there! I got bit in the ass for you! You don't get to fucking play me, Lucy!"

She says quiet for a moment and she gives me a glare that soon melts into an amused stare. She gets out the car and walks in Fabray Towers. I get out and follow her.

"What's so funny, Quinn?" I ask, still heated but slightly confused. She continues to walk and continue to follow with a peg leg limp in these fucked up heals and . She stops walking at a door. I hadn't noticed that we came upstairs yet.

"You got bit in the ass for me?" She asks quietly. I look around and blush.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." I mumble and clear my throat. She comes closer and runs her hand down my arm.

"Do you want me to kiss is better?" I just look at her gob smacked, speechless, and full of lust. But even speechless, I want to get my mack on. I nod and she leans towards me and tilts her head to the side. I close that gap and I swear it was like every fucking cliché in the book. I went to Goddamned Disney Land and saw fireworks and Mikey Mouse.

She fists her hand in my hair as my hands clutch onto her waist and roams around her luscious ass while she pushes me against the door. Her rosy lips are smooth as silk and I don't think I'll ever get tiered of her or her lips. We come up for air before I pull her back into me soon after. My height makes it easier for me to lick a path down her neck and nibble on her collar bone. She throws her head back and moans my name. _Fuck, I almost creamed myself._

She pulls my face back to hers and claims my lips once again. I think I would have taken her against the door had it not opened and making us stumble and fall. I could have caught us but my broken heal caused me to fall back. We both look up to an amused you woman that looks to be a few years older than Quinn. This lady laughs her ass off as she sees me struggle to get up and stand straight.

"Frannie, shut up!" this made _Frannie_ laugh harder. Her sister I'm guessing.

"I wish I had my camera! Ah! This is rich! I can't wait to tell Mom all about this spectacle over tea! Oh, I shouldn't tell her just yet! This is the best leverage to have over you, Quinnie! Your faces! Priceless! Ahahahahaha!" She continues to go one in her laughing ramble while she walks into the room.

Quinn is bright red and has a face of so much anger. I just pray I never have that look directed towards me! She looks back at me and rubs the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that. That's my bitch sister, Frannie. She so happens to want to be a twat-block and a pain in my ass." She fumes. If I wasn't so embarrassed and if I wasn't so busy thinking of what could have happened, I would have found this situation amusing and laughed with Frannie. _Any-who, that's this Quinnie business?_

"So, Quinine, huh?" I smirk and laugh. She giggles shoves my shoulder.

"It's_ Quinn! _ And I'm going to get some dirt on you too, so don't act to smug!" she chuckles as she pull me closer. The mode goes into a content serious atmosphere.

"I had a good time tonight." I tell her.

"even getting bit in the ass?" she asks, raising a sexbrow.

"I would get bit in the ass a thousand times if that meant you would kiss it better each time." I tell her with a smile. She grins big. You're doing great_, Lopez! Way not to babble! Go you! Oh! That's me! GO ME!_

"We should go to more parks then." She says right before the kisses me again. I kiss her back with a passion and pull aways nibbling on her lower lip. She looks at me with a flush on her face and neck and wild hair and dark eyes. _ If only Frannie was somewhere else!_

"I'll call you later, okay?" I ask, slightly out of breath. She nods and kisses me one more time before she walks inside and closes the door. I would skip down the hall is I weren't afraid of looking like a pirate that just found out he didn't have scurvy. _ Oh well, nothing can kill my mood!_

I walk past the desk when Sugar says, "You look like a homeless Dalmatian that Cruella Deville got to." As she flips through a People magazine.

_Not even that bitch can kill my vibe! I'm on cloud fucking nine!_


End file.
